


I have a dream

by equilibridust



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilibridust/pseuds/equilibridust
Summary: Yohan thought he's having a dream, and he didn't want to wake up like— forever.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Yohan & Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Challenge #8 — Ending with a Bang





	I have a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Submitting for day 3 theme: dreams  
> Please enjoy❄️

_"Hey, enough already."_

In some bar on New Year's Eve, Yohan looks not good enough with his puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. The reason? Of course because of some rumors about his brother who kissed a tall man on Christmas Eve.

"Ha! Kissing! Did they also had something fun??"

"Yohan, it's not like Lee Jinhyuk was the only tall man in this fucking world,"

"Have you ever seen Kim Wooseok being close with another tall men?"

_The answer is no_. Sihun groaned and put a bottle of water in front of his friend. "Drink this, I'll go to the restroom first and then I'll take you home."

With a pursed lips, Yohan looked at his friend's back and sipped the water slowly. His mind went blank, until his finger unconsciously pressed an outgoing call.

_**"Hello-"** _

"Wooseok hyung!!!!!" He shouted.

_**"..Yohan? You've called a wrong—"** _

"Jinhyuk hyung??" He gasped. "Gosh.. did I interrupt your New Years eve date? I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Yohan mumbled between his hiccups.

_**"Yohan? Are you drunk?"** _

" _Me? Drunk?? HAHAHA OF COURSE I AM!"_ His laugh sounds pathetic. "You asked if I was drunk hahaha.. of course, of course I will get drunk after hearing your kiss, hahaha of course haha.. ha.. [sobbed]—"

_**"Kiss? Yohan? Yohan are you crying??"** _

"Congratulation— [sobbed] _congratulations for you two.."_

_**"Yohan where are you?"** _

"Please take good care of my brother.."

_**"Are you at the usual bar? Yohan wait, I'll be there."** _

"Wait what? You're not even waiting for me—" _**beep.**_

Just as the call ended, someone tapped Yohan on the shoulder. "Oh? Kim Sihun my friend!!! What's up man??? Did you just here? C'mon let me treat you a drink!"

"Tch, this brat.. Let's hurry home!"

With a nagging face, Sihun carried him to the car and drove his drunk friend home. Along their way, Yohan kept on babbling that this was all a dream. That his brother and Jinhyuk weren't dating, or not even kissing.

Until Sihoon's car stopped in front of Yohan's house, suddenly another car appeared with a tall man who had scrambled down from there.

"I'll take him inside." Jinhyuk said without even taking a glance to Sihoon. Seeing who opened the door, Yohan stared with joy and jumped out of the car.

"Hyung!!!"

The older caught both of his arms in reflex. "Gosh, be careful you can hit your head!"

"Even if this is a dream, I'm glad that you came!!"

Jinhyuk blinked in confusion. " _Okay..?"_

"Hyung, do you know what new year's gift that I want from you??"

"Kartrider batteries..?"

"Kiss!!"

_Chup—_

Without a warn, Yohan cupped Jinhyuk's cheeks and slightly tiptoed to kiss his lips. In a moment, Yohan's head suddenly felt like spinning and his legs were too limp to stand on—

"YOHAN!!"

" _Ouch—"_

Yohan blinked slowly. His eyebrow furrowed in a confusion, until he realized that he was lying on his bed now. _Wow... What a strange dream.._ Until he came back to notice that there were two arms wrapped around his waist.

" _Jinhyuk hyung??!"_ he startled too much. Loud enough, until a pair of sharp eyes are awake and looking at him.

Without even hesitate, Yohan slapped his own cheek which didn't hurt at all, ".. _am I still dreaming..?"_

But the man in front of him looked so real.

With trembling hands, Yohan reached out to touch the man's cheek. It feels real... _But not at the same time._ So Yohan started poking those cheeks, to the point of playing with the nose and even the lips.

"Gosh.. it turns out the dream is still continuing."

For a moment Yohan kept staring at the face that was still looking straight at him. And for the next second, he stretched out his hand and patted the older cheek softly.

" _How nice..."_ he whispered.

_"...it would be great if I never woke up."_

One of Jinhyuks' hand suddenly moved upwards to grab Yohan's that was cupping his cheek. There was no change in the look nor expression on his face, _was it because this is a dream?_

" _Why didn't you want to wake up?"_

_Oh shit_. Even those raspy morning voice sounds real.

Yohan blinked for a while until his gaze suddenly saddened and turned down. "Because just like a dream, when I wake up you will disappear too."

"Is that so?"

" _Mhmm.."_ Yohan nodded slowly— before he finally aware of something. _If it's a dream, why did they talk like this??_

Yohan's eyes suddenly widened when all the memories of last night flashed in his head.

" _Hwaaa!!"_ In one move, he took his hand away and turned to huddled against the wall.

"Hahaha.. Hey, why—"

"Hyung, I'm sorry!!!!" He interrupted in embarrassment.

"Sorry for what?" The older one chuckled again. "Because making a call and made me worried in the middle of the night?"

_yes_.

"Because of that sudden kiss?"

_that's right._

"..or because you have returned my feelings?"

absolutely—

"W-WHAT??!" Yohan looked back reflexively. But when he looked at that smiling face, he immediately hid his blushed again.

"Hahahaha.. cute."

"Hyung, stop it!"

"Why?"

Why? Of course because—

" _It's not me."_ Jinhyuk suddenly speaks the truth. "Sihun told me everything, but the man on that Christmas Eve wasn't me. Pretty sure it was Seungwoo hyung, the young lecturer that your brother seeing at the moment."

" _Seungwoo hyung..?"_ Yohan muttered. He's not really sure, but looks like he saw that name on one of the cookies frosting Wooseok made as a Christmas present last week.

So this is mean.. remembering how he wake up this morning made his face blushed to ears again—

" _Happy New Year Yohan,"_

Suddenly a pair of arms hugged him from the back with a low voice that whispered right in his ear. _Damn_ , Lee Jinhyuk and all of his charm.

"So what gift do you want again? A new year's kiss.. or a new boyfriend?"

For God's sake, this time Yohan would be very grateful if it wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me and my weiyoh feeling. Happy New Years folk♡


End file.
